Today's Dream is Tomorrow's Reality
by Devilish Wonderland Psychopath
Summary: Normal life AU! Percy and Nico have been together for 6 months but after an accident at the beach they start running into trouble. Will they work through their problems or are they doomed to separate? WARNING THIS IS SLASH. IF YOU DONT LIKE THEN DONT READ. Rated T for violence, cussing, and suggestive themes.


_Okay so i just came up with this on a whim and decided to put it up here. "Betrayal" will probably be discontinued because I just don't have the inspiration for it. As for this story I will try to update once a week but I'm not making any promises. Sorry! Also Ive only ever really been a reader on this site so i have no idea what I am doing. If anyone has any tips or pointers then please tell me!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of Rick Riordans characters but i do own the plot line for this story!_

_This is the only warning I will put in this story. THIS IS SLASH/YAOI BOYXBOY AND GIRLXGIRL. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THESE THINGS THEN DO NOT READ._

_Anyway I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Pancakes. They were his one true love. The warm fluffy goodness that just melted in his mouth. The sweet syrup he poured on top so it fell like the Niagara Falls itself. He sliced into the stack as if it were the most precious thing on earth. And to him it was. He slowly and ever so carefully placed the triangular shaped bite into his mouth and savored the sugary flavor.

"After finishing the bite he had so delicately placed in his mouth, Nico knew something was off. There was no way his boyfriend would do something like this for him willingly. He wanted something, Nico was sure of it. He took another bite out of the stack in front of him and leaned back against the headboard of the bed.

"Alright what is it?" He questioned. Percy looked at Nico. He tried playing innocent.  
"What is what?"

"You know exactly what, Percy. You and I both know you wouldn't make me breakfast in bed unless you wanted something. Now what is it?" Percy laughed at the suspicion in Nico's voice.

"Is it so wrong for a guy to want to treat his boyfriend every once in a while?" Percy tried to dodge the question. Nico knew better though.

"Percy." Nico pressed. Percy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Fine. You got me. I want to go to the beach today."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Is that what all this is about?" Percy nodded vigorously. Nico thought he looked like a child begging for a cookie. Even though Percy was the older one. Nico stared at Percy. He loved the way Percy's black hair fell slightly into his green eyes. Nico adored Percy's eyes. The way they could go from blue to green to dark blue and back again. Sometimes if he was in the right lighting Percy's eyes would turn a really beautiful shade of red. Nico blushed as he realized Percy was waving a hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Nico. Hello? You in there?" Nico laughed.

"Yes you dork. Now go get dressed. We're going to the beach." Nico rolled out of the bed and stretched. Time to get up. Nico sighed.

After about an hour of Percy running around the house trying to get his things together and Nico enjoying his excitement they finally got into the car and took off away from the big city. Nico knew how much Percy loved the ocean but he also knew how dangerous it could be too. There had been some shark spotting's around the area. It was unusual for sharks to come this close to civilization but Nico knew there was that occasional one that had gotten lost or had been to hungry to care what it was eating. 'What are the odds we could run into one?' He asked himself. Nico laughed at himself. This was supposed to be fun! He turned up the radio to calm his thoughts and eventually he forgot. That was his first mistake.

"When they arrived Percy was practically already out of the car before Nico even put it in park.

"Somebody's excited," He teased. Percy glared playfully and grabbed the bag out of the trunk. Nico walked up to him and grabbed his hand. "Let's go."

They both started walking down the path that led to the shoreline. After a few minutes they finally began to see the dirt and tree root riddled path turn to sand. Percy smirked at Nico. Nico's eyes widened comically. "Percy no."

"Catch me if you can!" Percy cackled and took off Nico right on his heels. It was harder to run in the sand but Nico began to gain on Percy. He tackled the older boy to the ground and flipped him over so Percy was laying on his back with Nico sitting on his waist.

"I win." Percy laughed.  
Nico climbed off Percy and took off his shirt. Percy blushed and caught himself staring.

"Like the view?" Nico teased.

"You know i do." It was Nico's turn to blush.

"You coming or what?" Percy took off his shirt and jumped on Nico's back.

"Carry me."

"Yes your highness." The water was far colder than either of them expected and not that he would ever admit to it but the squeal that Nico made upon falling into the water was a little less than manly.

Nico decided he didn't want hypothermia so he sat on the sand and made a fire for when Percy came back in. He sat down facing the ocean and watched the sun as it made its way across the sky. He thought about home and how his family were doing. His mum was probably making lunch for his little sisters while they were outside playing in the yard. His father was probably at work trying to bring in enough money to support them.

They had never been all that supportive of Nico's decisions so he had moved out two years ago when he turned 18. He had met Percy while working as a waiter in a cafe not to far from where he had been renting an apartment. The two hadn't been on the best of terms considering the fact that Percy was part of one of the richest families in town and Nico a part of the poorest. To say that Nico had been jealous of the boy was a fierce understatement. One day Percy had decided to visit the cafe where Nico worked and Nico had recognized him immediately. He had been regretful of his rudeness toward who he though to be a selfish brat. He had learned the hard way to never judge a book by its cover.

Nico was shocked out of his thoughts as he heard an ear piercing scream from where Percy had been moments before.


End file.
